Someone Else Is Calling You Baby
by RachelLynn2015
Summary: Jesse's back, is it enough to get Finn jealous?


RPOV

My hands were starting to cramp up after painting for an hour or so. I volunteered to help with the set of the spring musical. I heard the door slam but didn't look up figuring it was just someone who came to help. "I've finished the tree, but the fence still needs some white so you could start with that." "Rachel?" No, I thought to myself. That couldn't be him, he's in California, not in Lima. I turned around to see the face that I once loved.

"Jesse St. James"

"And that's why I'm back." Jesse had taken me to the Lima Bean to explain his story. "So Mr. Shue really called you?" "Yeah he said that he will be gone a while to sort something out and he knew I would be perfect to fill in." There was a moment of silence before I carefully said "I forgive you, you know. I'm a professional and I understand why you did it." He seemed to breath easier. He was about to say something when he looked over my shoulder and tensed up. I looked and saw Finn standing in the door. "Are you still making googly eyes at Frankenteen?" "For your information, we broke up quite a while ago!" Finn spotted us and got a dark look on his face. He stormed over to our table. "Hey Rachel could I talk to you?" I got up and stood in the corner with him. "What are you doing with him?" "He invited me Finn, I couldn't say no." "Rach I don't want to see you get hurt again, remember how it was last time?' I looked in his eyes and I could see that he meant it. "I'll be fine Finn, I know now not to give my heart away too easily." I really hope he got the full meaning behind what I said, but he probably didn't.

FPOV

It hurt me too see her with Jesse, it brought me back to when they where together. I walked over and asked Rachel to talk. I immediatly asked her what she was doing with him. After she explained, I was still angry that she trusted him again. "Rach I don't want to see you get hurt again, remember how it was last time?" Her response felt like a stab in the back. "I'll be fine Finn, I know now not to give my heart away too easily." I may be pretty dumb, but I got the message, loud and clear. I hurried out to my to my truck, not wanting to see them together.

2 weeks later

"So I'm thinking powder blue would go with my complexion the best, but red really brings out my eyes... Finn, are you paying attention? This is important!" I like Quinn and all, but all she talks about is prom. I saw Rachel and Jesse at her locker talking, which is the normal now. In fact, they go everywhere together. "Finn are you not listening to me? Why are you so distracted, we need to be focused while we are campaigning. I set up an interview with Jaccob, so that should help us gain more votes" God did she ever stop talking? "Quinn, I think it's best if we go with different people. You need someone who wants to do all of this." I turned and walked away, not even looking over my shoulder.

RPOV

Glee today started out normal today, but I had a feeling in my stomach something was going to happen. Jesse stood in front of us giving a lecture about singing from the heart. "Does anyone have something they want to sing?" Finn stood up and mentioning that it would take him a minute to get ready, but I was lost in thought. It was nice to have Jesse as a distraction, but we both knew it wouldn't work, there was too much history. I heard the opening chords so I looked up too see Finn starting to sing. Was he really singing country?

FPOV

I looked Rachel right in the eyes and started to sing.

I saw a truck backin' out of your drive  
>You were sitting in the passenger side<br>Messin' with the radio, you had your sun glasses on.  
>I pulled over cause I couldn't believe<br>Two weeks ago that was you and me  
>Riding down these old back roads, singing our songs<br>Now everybody round our town's been whisperin'  
>A tear in your eye says I should have been listenin'<p>

Baby is someone else calling you baby  
>It's driving me crazy<br>This bein in the dark  
>Goodbye ain't never easy<br>So break it to me hard  
>If you're over my love girl<br>Lay it on my heart  
>Don't try to save me<br>Is someone else calling you baby?

You wanted time and you wanted your space  
>So I backed off, did whatever it takes<br>Never really thought you were that ready for moving along  
>Now I ain't leaving till I hear you say what's going on<br>It'll be what it will be, its either him or me  
>Give me the word and girl I'm gone<p>

Baby is someone else calling you baby  
>It's driving me crazy<br>This bein in the dark  
>Goodbye ain't never easy<br>So break it to me hard  
>If you're over my love girl<br>Lay it on my heart  
>Don't try to save me<br>Is someone else calling you baby?

No Goodbye ain't never easy  
>So break it to me hard<br>If you're over my love girl  
>Lay it on my heart<br>Don't try to save me  
>Is someone else calling you baby?<br>No, don't try to save me  
>Is someone else calling you baby?<br>Is someone else calling you baby?

When I was done, I was standing in front of Rachel, making sure that she got the message. She looked shocked. Now or never Finn, now or never. "Go to Breadsticks with me?" I could hear Puck wolf whistle, but I was focused on Rach. "It would be my honor Finn Hudson."


End file.
